Electronic devices such as laptop computers, smartphones, portable gaming devices, tablets and so forth may require power for performing their intended functions. This may require having to charge electronic equipment at least once a day, or in high-demand electronic devices more than once a day. Such an activity may be tedious and may represent a burden to users, For example, a user may be required to carry chargers in case his electronic equipment is lacking power. In addition, users have to find available power sources to connect to. Lastly, users must plugin to a wall or other power supply to be able to charge his or her electronic device. However, such an activity may render electronic devices inoperable during charging. Current solutions to this problem may include inductive pads which may employ magnetic induction or resonating coils. Nevertheless, such a solution may still require that electronic devices may have to be placed in a specific place for powering. Thus, electronic devices during charging may not be portable. For the foregoing reasons, there is a need for a wireless power transmission system where electronic devices may be powered without requiring extra chargers or plugs, and where the mobility and portability of electronic devices may not be compromised.